Trick Or Treat?
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Lock your doors and pretend you aren’t home this Halloween! Because the two cute little chibi’s we all love and know from Dragon Ball Z are going trick or treating! COMPLETE.
1. Ready Or Not Here, We Come!

Anime: Dragon Ball Z 

Genre: Humor

Summary: Lock your doors and pretend you aren't home this Halloween! Because the two cute little chibi's we all love and know from Dragon Ball Z are going trick or treating! And making everybody cry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Just this CRAZY plot!

Z Star: Heeelllllooooo everybody! This is my first DBZ and Halloween fic!

Trunks: And we're staring in it!

Goten: HOOORAAYYY! OUR FIRST FANFIC!

Trunks: Goten we've been in other fics before.

Goten: O.o Really?

Z Star: Yeah! You just don't remember.

Goten: Uh…

Z Star: Never mind. Let's just start the fic!

Trick Or Treat? 

_By Z Star The Hidden Dragon_

Chapter One: Ready or Not, Here We Come! 

It was a cold brisk night on Halloween, teenagers were partying and getting drunk, kids were getting their costumes made and the dead were getting ready to awake! But tonight, it would have been better for them to stay in their graves…

"And… there!" Bulma cheered finishing her sewing. "There you go Trunks. Your costume is ready."

"Thanks Mum!" A 7 year old Trunks admired himself in the mirror. He had a cape and wore a crown that made him look like a prince. "How do I look Dad!"

Vegeta was leaning against the wall in the corner. He looked up with the usual scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be threatened by the fact his wife was glaring at him to give a nice compliment, but it was kind of hard to considering Bulma was wearing a purple princess Jasmine costume for trick or treaters.

But he had a soft spot for the half-saiyan child, so he would swallow his pride just this once.

"Like a prince." Vegeta sighed, smiling proudly. To interrupt this father son moment the doorbell rang.

"All right Goten's here!" Trunks cheered.

"Oh great Kakarot's spawn." Vegeta grumbled, turning back into his moody self.

Bulma went to get the door to let Goten and Gohan in. This Halloween Goten decided to dress up as a ghost, by putting sheet over his head and poking some eyeholes through it. Gohan just wore his normal clothes like Vegeta.

"Hi Trunks!" Goten chirped.

"Hahahaha, I like your costume." Trunk's replied.

"I see you got him to actually put on some clothes this year Gohan." Vegeta smirked.

"Haha, very funny!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Last year on Halloween, Krillin decided to invite everyone for a Halloween party and Goten decided to dress up as Tarzan, wearing a furry loincloth. Unfortunately he decided to get a drink and his loincloth got caught on the table.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'

Suddenly everyone ceased their conversation and turned around to look at the source of the disturbing sound.

'GASP!'

"Um Gohan, Chichi whatever you don't turn around." Krillin warned them.

"What are you talking about-OMG Goten!" Gohan asked.

"What are you doing! Didn't I teach you any self respect!" Chichi screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Goten was completely clueless until he looked down at himself. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed covering himself with his cup of juice.

"Aha… hahaha… ahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pretty soon Vegeta rolled around on the floor laughing his ass off!

"It's not funny!" Goten whined blushing, hiding behind his brother. Nobody would let him forget about the little 'accident' for months.

"Ignore him Goten, he finds the weirdest things funny." Gohan said. "Well if you don't Bulma, I'll drop off the squirt here, while I get drunk!" He joked.

"Hey!" Goten kicked his brother on the leg. "I'll tell Mama you were being mean! And that you've started drinking!"

"Hehehehe. Ok, I'll shut up if you will." Gohan grinned. So he left to go to Sharpener's party and hoped he'd come back sober.

"Ok kids, here are the rules." Bulma began. "No talking to strangers, don't go anywhere with strangers, when someone gives you candy say thank you, no egging people's houses-"

"Oh come woman!" Vegeta butted in. "Isn't the whole point of trick or treating is egging someone's house if they don't give you candy! Besides they know all the rules about strangers and crap!"

"Crap!" Trunks and Goten chorused.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Bulma yelled, sending the saiyans a death glare, the two knew they were never allowed to repeat what Vegeta said, even if they didn't know the meaning of them.

"Sorry Mum." Trunks said.

"You are too soft on him woman!" Vegeta said. Soon the 'happy' couple started another one of their small arguments. But they would make up in the end… eventually… Goten and Trunks decided not to stick around and went outside.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll come back with sweets for you!" Trunks said, over his parent's yelling.

"Ready or not here we come!" Goten cheered happily, going into the streets on their small adventure… that would end badly, not for them, but the whole town…

End of Chapter One

* * *

Z Star: That's it for today, I know it won't be Halloween tomorrow, but I really wanted to write a Halloween fic but I had to study formy science test tomorrow. Forgive me!

Goten: It's Ok Star, tomorrow's chapter will be great! So send a nice review for her pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! It will make her write faster. But no flames please! Or she'll burn you alive!

Trunks: But until then…

Z Star: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Z Star: And we're back! Even though it's not Halloween, but stick around for the humor!

Trunks: Hehehe!

Z Star: And here's the disclaimer!

Goten: Z Star The Hidden Dragon don't own anything! Just this plot!

Trunks: So read the chapter already!

Chapter Two: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! 

"So who's house should we go to first?" Goten asked.

"Hmm…" Trunks thought of all the good places in the city. "How about Mr. Satan's house? I bet he'd have a lot of candy!"

"OK!" Goten cheered, thinking about all the sweets he would gobble down. "Awe candy town… the sweetest place on Earth… candy town… candy town… take a bite out of a chocolate clown-OW! Why did you hit me!" He growled rubbing his sore cheek.

"Because you were wasting valuable trick or treat time!" Trunks rolled his eyes. So they went to Mr. Satan's mansion and Goten pressed the doorbell. Then again. And again. And for the third time and did again and again and again-

"Stop pressing it!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to! I like the noise the doorbell makes!" Goten grinned still pressing the button.

"You'll break it!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't- oh oops." Goten realized he **did **break the doorbell, when the button fell off. "Uh-oh."

"I told you!"

"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Mr. Satan yelled coming to the door with a bowl of candy.

"Run!" Goten yelped and Trunks went after him. Mr. Satan opened the door and looked around for the trick or treaters. "Hello? Hn. Damn Halloween pranksters!"

"So where do we go now?" Goten asked.

"Well, let's see… we could go to a place where they **_don't _**have doorbells!" Trunks glared at a sheepish Goten, who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Hehehe."

"I know!" Trunks said. "Let's go to Krillin's house!"

"Ok!"

So they flew to Master Roshi's Island, that took awhile since it was out in the middle of the ocean, but you knew that.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Goten said while banging the front door.

"Who's there?" An old voice asked.

"Goten and Trunks!" Goten chirped.

"Goten and Trunks who?"

"Master Roshi, just open the door!" Another voice could be heard.

"Oh, now you ruined the whole joke!"

The door peered open to reveal Krillin and a very old Master. (Who'd beard grown down to the floor the last couple of years.)

"Who are you?" Trunks asked the old man.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? YOU WANNA WHO I AM? I! THE GREAT MASTER ROSHI! TRAINED SOME OF THE MOST POWERFUL MEN IN THE UNIVERSE! I MASTER ROSHI! WAS THE CHAMPION OF THE BUDOKAI TENKAICHI TOURNEMENT WHEN YOUR DAD WAS IN DIAPERS! I MASTER ROSHI- Hey where did they go?" Master Roshi looked around for the little kids.

"You scared them off Master Roshi! Every year you scare anyone that comes a mile from this place!" Krillin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky.

"That was a close one." Goten said.

"Yeah, he's worse then my Grandpa when he starts talking about the good old days!" Trunks giggled.

"So where should we go next? How about we go to… Android 17's house?"

"Are you sure Goten? I don't think he likes kids that much." Trunks said thinking about the last time he got on the Android's nerves. Trust me you don't wanna know.

"Aww he won't mind!" Goten grinned. "Besides, I think the worst has already happened." How wrong he was…

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Z Star: So that's it for now folks.

Trunks: But we'll be back! 

Goten: In another exciting chapter! DUN! D-DUN! And cut!


	3. Do I Know You?

Z Star: Hey everyone! If you liked the last chapter you're gonna love this one!

Trunks: But we won't!

Goten: Yeah! Actually Trunks won't but I will:)

Trunks: Shut up!

Goten: Ahahahahaha! Hee…

Z Star: You two are weird. Here's the disclaimer, I don't own anything! If I did I'd put these two in boarding school!

Goten and Trunks: HEY!

Z Star: Ahahahahaha!

Chapter Three: Do I Know You? 

So after escaping Master Roshi, the trouble making two went to visit Android 17. He lived on an island not too far away from Kame House. It was pretty spooky; the land was totally deserted, with nothing but a small capsule corp ship. (Like the one Goku used to get to Namek.)

"Cool! This looks like one of those haunted islands!" Goten grinned. But Trunks wasn't as excited as his best friend.

"I don't know… this place is a little creepy Goten, maybe we should turn back."

"Oh come on Trunks! What's there to be scared of!"

"I am not scared!"

"Are too scardy pants!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Besides who are you calling scardey pants! You wet your pants when ever Videl talks to you alone!"

"Shut up! I just have a weak bladder that's all!" Goten blushed, luckily under his ghost costume no one could see the saiyen boy turn crimson.

"Whatever." Trunks laughed.

"But really Trunks, what creeps you out so much?" Goten asked.

"I don't know… it's just something about Android 17. What if he knows I'm Trunks!"

"But you're Trunks! That's who you are right?"

"Yeah, but what if he thinks I'm the Trunks from the future who kicked his butt?"

"So you're worried that Android 17 will think you're the Trunks from the future, but you're not, because you're the Trunks from the present, who did not kick his butt, but is afraid that Android 17 will kick the Trunk's of the present's butt and… THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" Goten screamed grabbing his hair. "Look, Trunks I bet he won't even recognize you! So let's just go get some candy, please?"

Trunks took one look at those black chibi eyes and knew he couldn't say no. He sighed and said,

"All right! But if I get my butt kicked, you're coming down with me."

"Hehehe!" Goten giggled. Trunks knocked on the door. Loud footsteps could be heard, slowly heading towards the door, ever so slowly, that Trunks started biting his fingernails.

"Well, nobody's home, oh well! Let's go!" But before Trunks could runaway, Goten grabbed him by the cloak.

And finally the door opened to reveal Android 17!

"Trick or Treat!" Goten chirped.

"Huh?" Android 17 was confused.

"Trick or Treat! You have to give us sweets, because it's Halloween remember?" Goten explained.

"What? Oh… now I remember, 18 told me about this. Wait there…" Android 17 went back into the house leaving Trunks and Goten.

"See? He didn't even recognize us!" Goten said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Trunks weakly smiled. Then Android 17 came back with a bowl of candy.

"Here you go." He said giving a handful of candy each to Trunks and Goten. "Happy Halloween and yadda, yadda, yadda." Then taking a good look at Trunks he stared at him for a second. "Do I know you?"

Trunks froze in his spot.

"N-n-n-no!" Poor Trunks yelped.

"Are you sure?" Android 17 asked scratching the back of his head.

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Trunks said making a puddle of sweat.

"No wait!" Android 17 said, nearly making both the kids jump.

_I'm dead! _Trunks thought.

"Are you the kid on the oatmeal box!"

Goten and Trunks eyes were as wide as plates and sweatdropped. Then they did a traditional anime fall.

"Uh… yeah I am!" Trunks nervously smiled.

"Oh. So how's your career going?" Android 17 asked.

"Can't complain. Well, see ya and BYE!" Trunks grabbed Goten and flew out of there like a hawk.

"Kids…" Android 17 said, shaking his head. "I wonder why my sister had them."

* * *

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" Trunks gasped.

"Yeah but we got candy!" Goten smiled.

"Is that all you can think about! He could have killed me!"

"Jeez, you sure can be paranoid. Are you sure you're not a girl and having 'that time of the month'?"

"Do not provoke me!" Trunks growled.

"Yep, defiantly PMSing." Goten said.

* * *

Chapter Three

Z Star: Whoo! The end of another chapter!

Trunks: Which will soon be the begging of a new one!

Goten: O.o What?

* * *

**Reviews: **

**gohan'sgurl: I hope you liked this update! **

**Princess-Aiel: Yeah I hate it when the chibi's grow up! No need to thank me, I like reading other people's work. **

**Shinobiprincess08: Thank you! **

**Inuyashafan92: You really think so?****That's good.**  



	4. I Miss You

Z Star: Again we are back! I hoped you guys liked Guy Fawkes Night! 

Trunks and Goten: We did!

Z Star: Indeed! Incase you don't know what that is (If you're not living in England) It's when we have a HUGE fireworks display! So to celebrate, here is another chapter!

Chapter Four: I Miss You

After Trunks calmed after the encounter with Android 17, he and Goten decided where to go next. They thought it would be safer to go trick or treating at stranger's houses instead of people they knew.

Trunks pressed the doorbell and 30 seconds later a girl with short blonde hair answered the door. For Halloween she was dressed as a vampire bride. Can you guess who it is?

"Trick or treat!" Goten and Trunks chorused.

"Awe aren't you guys cute!" She squealed. "Wait there!" The girl went off back into the house to get some treats.

"I think I've seen that girl before!" Goten said. "She was in one of Gohan's class photos!"

"You you've seen every girl before." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Here you go." The girl gave Goten and Trunks at least a bowl of chocolate bars each! Hey don't ask me, where they got them.

"Hey wait!" Goten cried. "I know you! You're Erasa! One of Gohan's friends!" Erasa blinked twice before she figured out who Goten was.

"Oh wait! You're Gohan's kid brother! Goten! I thought you looked familiar, Gohan showed me a picture of you!" She squealed. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to recognize Goten under the white sheet?

"Nice to meet you!" They both squealed.

_Thanks a lot Gohan, you've left me alone with Dumb and Dumber! Dumb (Goten) is not so bad! But with Dumber, oi…_Trunks thought rolling his eyes.

(A.N: No offence to Erasa fans, she's all right, but I couldn't resist putting this down!)

"I'd like to chat, but I have a party to go to." Erasa said. "Would you boys like to accompany me?"

"Sure!" Goten agreed before Trunks could protest. So Goten had to drag his stubborn best friend.

"Goten! We are supposed to be trick or treating, not hanging around with a girl!" Trunks snapped.

"Shh! She'll hear you! Lighten up Trunks! We're going to a party and I bet they'll be lots of candy at a party!" Goten explained.

_You know; he's smarter then I give him credit for…_Trunks thought smiling.

"Ok Goten. We'll try it your way." He said, confusing Goten.

"What?"

"Nothing Goten, let's just follow the girl Ok?"

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan, who was not having a good time being harassed by drunken people and freaky fan girls asking him for a dance. 

"OH come on sweetie! I think you'd be doing the party a favor shaking your bootie on the dance floor!" A drunken fan girl slurred, hanging an arm on Gohan like an anchor. Poor Gohan wasn't used to this kind of weird behavior.

"Um no thanks." Gohan said backing away from the drunken fangirl and bumping into someone from behind. He turned around to a girl wearing a Cleopatra costume. "Oh hi Videl."

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Sharpener invited me." Gohan said.

"Oh. Nice costume." Videl said, looking at Gohan's medieval night costume.

"Thanks." Gohan said smiling like an idiot. "So why Cleopatra?"

"It was my Dad's idea." Videl growled. "I can't believe this stinking holiday, it's just an excuse for kids to get candy and adults to dress like idiots!"

"I don't think it stinks." Gohan said. "I remember when my Dad used to take me trick or treating every year. And then when we got home we'd help Mum set up the decorations for our Halloween party and then all our friends would come around…" The half saiyen couldn't bear to go on, but he did. "And w-when I eat to much sweets and had bad nightmares, my Dad would always come to comfort me and we'd laugh and joke about it…"

Videl's expression softened when she heard the story, for the first time she felt some sympathy towards the saiyen. She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry."

"That's Ok." Gohan weakly smiled. Just then the DJ played a familiar song by Blink 182. (A.N: I don't own them, but I'm using some of the lyrics from the song I Miss You.) "Want to dance?"

Videl looked like she was going to say no but then "All right. But just this once Ok, but don't go spreading this around."

"Sure." Gohan laughed. So he took Videl's hand and made their way to the dance floor.

"_**(I miss you miss you)  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end **_

"_That's my boy." Goku smiled down from heaven. **  
**_

_**  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight**_

"_I wonder how much candy Goten has gotten? I hope he has better luck then I did last year, hehehe."_

* * *

"O.O Trunks, did you hear a voice?" Goten squeaked.

"No, why?" Trunks asked.

"Eh… I don't know?"

"Goten, please don't tell me you are hearing voices in your head or aliens are invading your brain." Trunks said.

"Hmm…" Goten looked up at the sapphire night sky, thinking about the voice, he couldn't recognize it, but it was still so familiar to him.

"Hey you Ok?" Trunks asked.

"… Yeah… I guess it's just being out at night on Halloween, it's kind of spooky, you know… so unfamiliar…"

End of Chapter Four 

* * *

Z Star: Yep that was a pretty sappy yet sweet chapter. 

Trunks: BLURGH!

Goten: Who was that voice?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Princess Aiel: Yeah, Gohan is great as a grown up too 'sigh'. Yep, those two are a bad pair when they want to be. I hope you loved this chapter. **

**Devil-Sima Yi: Hey Sima! Hell yeah I love DBZ! Yeah I'll update as soon as I can. Bye! **

**J. Jaguron: Here is the 4th chapter, not as funny as the last one but I hope you liked it anyway! **


	5. Fireworks! And Lots of Them!

Z Star: Yes this fic has not ended yet my peeps.

Trunks and Goten: HOORAY!

Z Star: Oh yeah and I must warn you, Sharpener will get hurt in this chapter. So if you don't like him, you're gonna love this!

Chapter Five: Fireworks! And lot's of them! 

"Ok we're here." Erasa pressed the doorbell and a boy in a Jet-Lee get up opened it.

"Hi Erasa!" Sharpener said. "About time you got here."

"Hi Sharpener. Did I miss anything."

"Nope. Come right in." Erasa complied and made her way past the huge blonde. Trunks and Goten were about to follow her in when they're path was blocked by Sharpener.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Trunks growled.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sharpener asked crossing his arms, making a smug smile.

"We were with that girl, she invited us." Goten said.

"Sorry but no pipsqueaks allowed." Sharpener grunted.

"Pipsqueaks!" Trunks growled.

"Do we at least get some candy?" Goten asked hopefully, making his chibi eyes.

"Get lost!" Sharpener shouted slamming the door.

"OoO I can't believe he did that!" Trunks yelled.

"OoO" Was the look on Goten's face. He was too shocked to say anything.

"We'll show that pin head a lesson!" Trunks growled, getting a carton of eggs out. "I've been waiting all year to do this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S EGGING TIME!"

* * *

"Hmm I wonder where Goten and his friend went?" Erasa asked herself while she looked for Videl and Gohan.

"Hey Erasa over here!" Gohan yelled waving at her. The girl smiled pushing her way through to crowd.

"Hello Gohan! I didn't think you were coming!" Erasa said.

"Well, someone kind of convinced me..." Gohan said, trailing off thinking about the incident with Goten begging for him to go, so Chichi would allow them to go trick or treating, that he would rather not think about.

"Oh! I forgot, I brought someone who you know very well." Erasa turned around to see that Trunks and Goten weren't behind her anymore. "Where did they go?"

"Who are you talking about Erasa?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I met Gohan's little brother and his friend on my way here and I invited them to come with me here." Erasa explained. "They must have gone home or something."

"Goten was with you?" Gohan said raising both his eyebrows.

"Aha!"

"But it's only 8:00, Goten doesn't have to go home until 10:00. That's weird…" Gohan mused.

All of a sudden a splat could be heard against the windows, the three teenagers turned around to see the window was hit with rotten eggs.

"On no!" Gohan said.

"That's disgusting!" Videl cringed, holding her nose. "Hey Sharpener! Did you upset any trick or treaters!"

"Uh… no…" Sharpener grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Look, just stay here and I'll go take care of the 'pest problem'."

Sharpener rolled up his sleeves and took a baseball bat with him.

"Don't hurt them Sharpener!" Erasa yelled after him.

"Oh don't worry Erasa, Sharpener is the one who you should be worried about." Gohan smirked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked, suspicious of Gohan's calm behavior.

"Oh you'll see…"

* * *

"Haha, good shot Trunks!" Goten cheered, throwing another egg Sharpener's house, hitting another window.

"Well I have been practicing." Trunks said puffing his chest out a little. Modest isn't he?

All of a sudden, the owner of the house knocked down the door, holding his weapon of choice. A base ball bat and a couple of fireworks.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST EGG MY HOUSE THEN YOUR'RE IN FOT IT!" Sharpener screamed, ready to shoot the fireworks at Trunks and Goten, using a cigarette lighter. Unfortunately, he was too stupid to realize that you have to be a few good feet away immediately after you shoot fireworks, unless you want to be blown up.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And then Sharpener was shot up into the sky!

* * *

"Wow, what a fireworks show!" Erasa gasped.

"It's beautiful…" Videl said.

"Like someone I know." Gohan mumbled.

"Who? Me!" Erasa asked.

"Um… well…" Gohan blushed. "Yeah… and someone else…"

"Who?" Videl and Erasa asked.

"Oh no one, oh- Hey what's that!" Gohan said pointing into the opposite direction. While the girls were distracted, Gohan ran out of there like a cheetah.

"HEY! YOU CANNOT DO THAT! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Videl yelled, shaking her fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Sharpener was tied up like an Egyptian mummy hanging upside down from a tree. Thanks to Goten and Trunks.

"Oh yeah! No one messes with me and my man Trunks and gets away with it!" Goten said, high fiving his best friend.

"So what do you say now old dude? Are you gonna give us some candy or not?" Trunks said, poking a stick at poor Sharpener.

"Get lost!"

"Wrong answer!" Trunks hit Sharpener like a pinyata, right were the sun didn't shine.

"AWE HOLY C-" Then Trunks stuffed a sock in the teenager's mouth.

"I want candy! I want candy! I want candy!" Goten chanted, stamping his foot on the ground.

"You better give him some candy or he'll get angry. Trust me, you don't want to see my buddy angry." Trunks advised Sharpener. But he wasn't going to listen.

"Look, I don't have to do anything that you _half pints _tell me!" Sharpener snapped. Trunks looked at Goten whose face was like this OoO.

"You should not have said that." Trunks said.

"Half pint?" Goten said above a whisper.

"He hates it when you make fun of his size." Trunks mentioned. Slowly Goten began stamping his feet again; his cheeks turned red and had a golden glow around him.

"I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! I WAND CANDY!" Soon Goten's hair turned into a pointy shape and his hair went from black to blonde. And then… "KAMEHAMEHA!"

He blasted Sharpener up into space, but don't worry, he would come back down to Earth the next day.

"I warned him not to get you mad, but they never listen." Trunks sighed, shaking his head.

And that is the story of Goten's first transformation into the Super Saiyen form.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Z Star: Well that's the fifth chapter. And the next one shall be the last!

Trunks and Goten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Trunks: How could you do this to us woman!

Goten: This is almost as bad as not ever meeting my Dad…

* * *

**Reviews: **

**TrunksgirlBlaze27: Sorry I took awhile, but I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Princess-Aiel: O.O Really? Well that's a coincidence! Bloody heck… Why was Guy Fawkes banned in your country? See ya… **

**J. Jaguron: Yeah you're right. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Devil-Sima Yi: Aww that's ok! I remember when I broke my little finger; I could barely type with the bandage I was given! -.- that's doctors for you. Get better soon! **

**-ZhYpRocKeR-: I'm so happy you liked this! Yay, I'm on someone's favorite's list:)**


	6. Happy Halloween!

Z Star: Hello everyone! We are back! And for the last time.

Goten and Trunks: WAAAAAHHHH!

Z Star: I know I know. But hey, the good thing is that we can be together in this story for one last time.

Goten: I'm so depressed.

Trunks: Me too.

Z Star: Oh no I've made them dark and moody! I guess I'll have to use my crazy, creative writing to save the day! Oh and I don't own anything. Except my character who's making her first ever appearance, Yen Yang.

Chapter Six: Happy Halloween! 

Gohan slammed the back door behind him, wiping the nervous sweat off his forehead.

"Phew! That was a close one." He chuckled. _I guess I'll go home now, once I find Goten. I hope he had a better night then I did… _

Gohan was about to open the garden gate that let him out, until he saw,

"Sharpener!"

"Ugh…" Was his reply. He was hanging upside down from a tree, bruised, battered and basically in a world of pain. Sharpener had cuts everywhere. You almost felt sorry for him…

"O.O What happened to you!" Gohan asked, thinking of a way to get him down.

"Hi big brother!" Gohan turned around to the voice that belonged to his youngest and only sibling Goten, with his best friend Trunks. They sat eating a pique-nick of sweets, which they found in Sharpener's shed.

"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan asked. "What did you do to him!"

"He called me short!" Goten whimpered, with his chibi-eyes.

"And he said he wouldn't give us candy!" Trunks said. Gohan slapped his forehead.

"You can't just go beating people up for doing that kind of stuff! That's what guys like Cell, Freeza and Garlic Junior and Senior would do!" Gohan said, kneeling to their level. "I know this is partly Halloween's fault, with the sugar and that but you can control yourselves for a bit can't you?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and said,

"No." Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well I guess I can't blame you, you are only 7 and 6 year olds." Goten and Trunks nodded. "I remember when I was your age-"

"Gohan please don't go on about the old days." Goten begged.

"-.- Fine, but lets get Sharpener to a hospital."

"Do we have to?" Trunks and Goten said making the puppy dog eyes that only Gohan could resist.

"Yes! Look what you did to him." Gohan said turning to Sharpener, moaning in pain.

"You do now all this time my blood has been rushing to my brain, being upside down for over an hour." Sharpener said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a high enough I.Q to know that." Gohan snickered.

"ARGH!"

* * *

So they left Sharpener at the hospital with the ugly nurse, who tried to kiss him a couple of times. But Gohan being the kind person he was protected Sharpener from the hairy beast. After that they decided to go back to Capsule Corp. 

"Hey everyone we're back!" Gohan said, putting his coat on the hanger.

Bulma was drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen table with her husband sitting next to her. Yep they stopped arguing just about 2 minutes ago. But they weren't the only ones there.

Krillin, Android 18 and Maron came around to say hi, leaving Master Roshi at home. Well they thought they left him at home, but he followed by sitting on the roof of the car.

Puar and Yamcha had decided to visit too, with his and Bulma's daughter, Yen Yang. It's a long story, let's just say too much alcohol can lead to some mistakes, but miracles as well.

Yen Yang was 12 years old had black, long hair, tied back and pastel blue eyes like her mothers. Vegeta didn't seem too found of her though (Who would be fond of their wife's ex boyfriend's daughter?).

But that wasn't all the people, even Chi Chi came to see how her boys were doing, with Tien and Chiaotzu and even Piccolo!

"Hello boys!" Chi Chi and Bulma greeted.

"So how much candy did you get?" Yen Yang asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Practically nothing!" Trunks said, holding out his trick or treat bag.

"The only candy we got only fills up half the bag!" Goten grumbled.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys." Yen Yang frowned.

"You know Halloween isn't over yet you know…" Krillin smirked. He reached into his bag and took out a couple of sweets. He threw them at the Chibis and they caught it. "Happy Halloween."

"Thanks Krillin!" Trunks and Goten dried, with their big happy chibi eyes.

"Oh yeah, I have some sweets for you too." Yamcha reached into his rucksack and handed the happy saiyans the sugary snacks. "They're left overs from a Halloween party I went to. I don't want them so you can have them."

"WHOOOOPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goten cheered, eating the sweets out of Yamcha's hands like a Parana, nearly biting his hand off.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Poor Yamcha. "I think he bit one of my fingers off!"

"Oh don't be paranoid Yamcha, you just got a bite mark." Bulma informed him, taking out a few bandages.

"Come on, me and Bulma will fix your boo boo." Chi Chi teased.

"I AM NOT 12 ANYMORE!" Yamcha screamed, holding his broken finger.

"Yeah, but you sure seem to act like it." Yen Yang giggled.

"Ok missy, that's enough of your cheek!" Yamcha chuckled chasing his daughter and Trunks and Goten following behind screaming, then Maron and Yen Yang joined in. Then Gohan thought, what the heck, I'll join in the fun too!

"Oh GREAT! Now they're all hyper!" Piccolo grumbled crossing his arms. _And I thought that at least Gohan would grow out of that by now…_

"Maron please calm down!" Android 18 yelled after Maron.

"I told you celebrating Halloween this year was a bad idea!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. "This is another repeat from last year!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Chi Chi growled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of this, Kakarot's whore!" Vegeta snapped again.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, while tears rimmed in Chi Chi's eyes. Vegeta realized what he just said, and thought he should do something quick.

"O.O Um… um… Chi Chi, what I said was completely out of order, and I hope you accept my most-"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY DEAD HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" Chi Chi screamed and then WHACK! Vegeta had a HUGE punch mark on his face. He was speechless. Even Yamcha, Gohan and the kids stopped chasing each other.

"Uh-oh this can't be good." Gohan said.

"This is going to be good!" Trunks squealed under his breath.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have popcorn!" Goten grinned. "Oh wait, I have some in my pocket!"

"I WAS ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE YOU OLD BIDDY!" Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin tried to hold Vegeta back and Bulma, Android 18 and Yamcha tried to hold Chi Chi back.

"GO DAD!" Trunks cheered.

"GET HIM MAMA!" Goten cheered with popcorn in his mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD BIDDY YOU ASS!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Come on Chi Chi you are better then this!" Android 12 growled.

"Should we try to help?" Chiaotzu asked, thinking weather he should risk his life again and get killed or stay out of it.

"You stay out of this one Chiaotzu, you know we can't bring you back with the Dragon Balls anymore. I'll help." So the brave Tien stepped in, taking his jacket.

"Well this has been a great night!" Trunks said.

"Yeah! Too bad Halloween only comes once a year." Goten smiled.

To interrupt the battle of the century, the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" Gohan and Yen Yang said. They left the fight and opened the door to none other then Hercule! Also known as Mr. Satan! The biggest fake in all of Dragon Ball Z!

"Can we help you?" Yen Yang asked, raising an eyebrow. Hercule was huffing and puffing like an angry bull who was seeing red.

"Can you help me… can you help me?" Hercule growled.

"Yen Yang, go inside!" Gohan warned and Yen Yang did as she was told. _Uh-oh, I think this might have something to do with me…I knew I shouldn't have asked Videl to dance! _

But how wrong Gohan was. Lucky for him Hercule wasn't hunting him down. But Gohan could beat Hercule up any day with or without his saiyen powers.

"YES YOU CAN HELP ME! SOMEONE! IN THIS HOUSE! BROKE! MY! DOORBELL!" The fake champion exploded at the top of his voice. Trunks and Goten decided to peer through the door and Hercule immediately recognized them. "YOU TWO! YOU'RE THE BRATS WHO BROKE MY BELL!"

"Uh oh!" Goten squeaked.

"We're dead! We're dead!" Trunks repeated over and over again.

"RUN GOTEN! RUN TRUNKS!" Gohan screamed at the top of his voice, trying to keep Hercule out. But another threat came crashing through the door, and you know his as Android 17!

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT THE KID ON THE OATMEAL BOX!" Android 17 screamed at Trunks, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "YOU'RE THAT BRAT WHO NEARLY KILLED ME! I'M GONNA GET YOU! AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND!"

"Eeep!" Trunks squealed like a little girl. Goten had to swallow all the saliva in his throat, just so he wouldn't choke himself with the fear he felt. 'Gulp!'

"HEY! That's our son's you're talking to!" Vegeta and Chi Chi growled.

"You take the android and I'll take care of the fake who stole my husbands glory!" Chi Chi and Vegeta nodded. Finally they had come to an agreement for once. "ATTACK!"

And like Native American Indians they charged at the two intruders and an even bigger fight broke out!

"Aren't we lucky to have such good and protective parents?" Goten said to Trunks.

"Damn right my old friend." Trunks grinned, as they watched the scene, putting an arm around Goten's shoulder. "Happy Halloween Goten."

Then Goten wrapped his arm around Trunk's shoulder and used his other arm to hold the candy bar he was eating. "Happy Halloween Trunks!" He chirped. "And Merry Christmas!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "That's not for at least 2 months! But why am I telling you anyway? You'll forget that in about a minute…"

"What did you say Trunks?"

"See what I mean? Eh, Merry Christmas to you too Goten and happy Halloween till next year!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Z Star: Well that's the end of the story. 'Sniff' excuse me, I think I've got a tear in my eye…

Goten: Aww don't cry Star!

Trunks: Yeah, you can write a sequel next year and Christmas is around the corner!

Z Star: You're right! Look out for my next DBZ Halloween fic next year! But for now, I bid you all good bye! Miss ya already! And Merry Christmas!

Goten and trunks: GOOD BYE! (Waves goodbye)

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Devil-Sima Yi: Thanks for the support Dude! I hope you liked the final chapter. Sorry if it was a flop though -.-; I don't think it was as good as the other chapters. **

**TrunksgirlBalze27: Sorry for taking awhile to update but I hope this last chapter was a success!**

**Jill2282: Well miracles can happen, I sure hope Goten becomes smarter. **

**J.Jaguron: Thanks for the support, I am doing a sequel for this next year so look me up! **

**Princess-Aiel: It only takes one person to ruin everyone else's fun -.-; Yeah I think Sharpener definitely ;earned his lesson:) See ya round Aiel! **


End file.
